Once Upon a Paopu Fruit
by The Carpet Shampoo
Summary: Riku and Sora accidently share a Paopu Fruit! What does this mean for poor Kairi who's going out with Riku? And what does it mean for Sora, who's liked Riku all along? Riku x Sora.
1. Chapter 1: Hungry

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit" 

By Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft do. But if anyone's still looking for a Christmas gift for their _favorite_ author….

Author's Commentary: This had to be the most random idea I've had in a long while. First KH fic, first shonen-ai fic, be nice, please. It's late at night.

Chapter 1: Hungry

            "So hungry….food all the way over there…" Sora glanced over, not even bothering to roll as he gazed over longingly at his island. Up until now, he had been resting rather peacefully, protected from the hot sun under the shade of the island's Paopu tree. The shade covered his body just perfectly, leaving him shielded from the sun, right down to his toes. The sand felt cool and soft, and rather nice compared to the hot island sun overhead. 

            The brown-haired boy looked around some more, as if in hopes of trying to find someone who would bring him food. But no one was in sight anywhere. Sora groaned as his stomach growled all the more loudly. He was going to starve to death because he was too lazy and too comfortable to go get food. 

            "Riku…Kairi…help…I'm dying…" Certainly it felt that way as his stomach produced another growl, growing all the more demanding in its requests for food. 

            Suddenly, something yellow appeared in the corner of Sora's eyes. He turned his head just enough to see what the shape was. The familiar star-shaped fruit sat there in the soft warm sand, seemingly just within Sora's reach. The brunette reached out, his fingers just knocking it within reach. 

            Sure, you weren't supposed to eat the Paopu fruit unless you were going to intertwine your destiny with someone else, but Sora was really hungry and he didn't care. Besides, no one else was going to eat the fruit, as Sora planned on eating it all. 

            Sora took a small bite, just to test the taste, and was surprised to the find the fruit very bitter indeed. He grimaced horribly and quickly swallowed the fruit, the foul taste still lingering within his mouth. 

            That was enough, even for Sora. He leapt to his feet, the awful taste still in his mouth. 

            "Need…water!" Sora ran off back towards the mainland to get some water to wash the awful taste out of his mouth.

            "Come on Riku…Please? Just one little itty bitty lesson?" The blond boy continued to follow around the older silver-haired boy, tugging slightly at his shirt as they walked along the beach. 

            "Hey! Watch the shirt…It'll stretch! Fine, I'll give you ONE lesson, if you leave me alone. Let's go to the little island, with the Paopu tree. Less people will bother us there…" Tidus happily picked up his little stick, Riku picked up his wooden sword, and they set off for the island to practice fighting techniques. 

            Sora stuck his whole head under the little waterfall of fresh water, swallowing the water in great gulps until the bitter taste subsided. 

            "That…was the most disgusting thing I'd ever eaten…"

            _Eaten?_

            Sora's stomach growled again. 

            "Oh yeah! Food!" The carefree brunette walked off again, this time heading for his own house, in search of food to carry back to his little peaceful resting spot under the Paopu tree. 

            Meanwhile, Sora's peaceful resting spot had become Tidus and Riku's sparring spot. The little blond was panting whereas Riku had yet to break a sweat. 

            "Let's take a break Riku…Please?" The young blond plopped down under the shade of the Paopu tree, leaning up against it to support himself. 

            "What's the point of this dumb old tree anyway? The fruits are so high, you can't even reach them!" Tidus complained, gazing upwards. 

            "You mean you don't know the legend of the Paopu fruit?" Riku asked incredulously. He had assumed everyone had known the legend. But Tidus, innocent in his big blue eyes, shook his head no, and stared at Riku, clearly expecting a story. 

            "Well…" Riku paused for a moment, for effect, "They say that whatever two people share a Paopu fruit, will have their destinies intertwined together forever." Tidus gasped aloud. 

            "Their destinies get intertwined! That's so gross! And doesn't it hurt? I mean, to have all your destinies and guts ripped out. And then to have them tied with someone else's?" Tidus looked up in fear at the Paopu tree. 

            Riku stared at Tidus for a moment, trying to figure out what he said. Suddenly it hit him. 

            "Not intestines you idiot! Destinies! You know…people's fates. Not the stuff inside their stomachs…" Tidus looked relived, then disappointed. 

            "Aw darn, it sounded cool…So what do you think they taste like?" 

            "No idea." Riku said coolly. 

            "You should eat one Riku! Then we can find out how they taste! But I guess I couldn't taste one myself, cause I dun want our intestines to get tangled up." Riku didn't even bother correcting him.

            "I don't see one within reach." Riku said calmly to the young blond. Tidus looked around and suddenly spotted a fruit lying on the ground. 

            "Here's one right here you can have Riku!" Tidus excitedly offered the fruit to Riku, who pushed it away. 

            "I don't want it." 

            "Why not? Are you scared to eat it Riku?" The blonde's comment touched a nerve in Riku. He snatched the fruit away from Tidus, took a huge bite from it, chewed and swallowed. The taste was horribly bitter, and Riku almost gagged on it. He looked over at Tidus with a proud smirk and was surprised to see a horrified expression on the blonde's face.

            "What is it?" he asked, staring at Tidus. Tidus didn't say anything, he simply wordlessly pointed to the fruit. Riku's gaze followed where the boy was pointing and noticed the same thing he had. 

            Someone had already taken a bite out of this Paopu fruit. 

            Sora casually strolled up to the island and saw Riku and Tidus, both sitting in his spot under the Paopu tree. 

            "Aw man, you guys took my spot when I went to go get a drink of water…"

            Tidus looked up at the brunette, as Riku was still too much in shock to speak. 

            "But we've been sparring here at least 20 minutes." 

            "Yeah, well, a Paopu fruit fell out of the tree, and I was really hungry so I took a bite, but it was so awful…it took me twenty minutes to wash the taste out of my mouth." Riku only half-heard what Sora was saying but he caught the gist of it, and leapt to his feet, waving the Paopu fruit at Sora. 

            "You?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK THE BITE FROM THIS FRUIT?!"

-fin- (for now)

So, let me know what you guys think, ok?


	2. Chapter 2: Just kiss him!

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: If I owned KH…oh the things I'd do to you Sora…mmm…

Author's Commentary: Well I got some reviews. Just enough so that I'll continue. ^^ Let's see what happens next, shall we?

Chapter 2: Just kiss him!

            Riku and Sora stood before Kairi, awaiting her judgment. It wasn't really all that long ago, or so it seemed, that Sora had turned Kairi down and she had begun going out with Riku. 

            Selphie clutched Tidus's hand and the two of them held their breaths as Sora and Riku finished up their story and waited for Kairi to speak. Wakka tried to look uninterested but kept his eyes glued to the auburn haired girl. 

            Sora glanced over at Kairi and watched her. Kairi was his best friend, but sometimes, he didn't like her. Most everyone had passed it off as he was jealous Kairi had started going out with Riku over him. It was only Kairi and he who knew that Kairi had asked Sora out first – but Sora had turned her down. 

            It was Sora's secret alone of why he turned Kairi down. True, he had liked her, and he always thought, and still thought she was the most beautiful girl he knew. He still loved her as a friend, but it was someone else who made his heart pound, someone else who made him feel nervous, make his throat go dry. Another face haunted his dreams, another voice echoed in his ear. 

            It was this other person that made Sora desperately wish the legend of the Paopu fruit was real. 

            _If it is real…_Sora risked a glance over to Riku _Maybe there's hope for me and you after all Riku…_

            "Its just a dumb legend, that's all."

            "Is not!" Sora instantly argued back. Suddenly, Sora blinked back to reality. He realized Kairi had just spoken and he felt his face grow hot as the other kids stared at him. 

            "He wants to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi I bet…He must be upset that she thinks it's a dumb legend…" Sora heard Selphie's whisper to Tidus and felt relief wash over him. He had always been very careful about his secret, and he had kept it close to heart. He was an excellent actor and he was positive no one had ever guessed his secret. It was a dumb slip-up now. 

            "Sora…" Kairi grinned at him and clasped her hand together, her body moving ever so slightly in that cute way of her's, "Look, I'll prove its just a dumb myth. Kiss Riku. You'll see. You won't feel anything towards him but the same old feelings you've always had." 

            Sora blushed like crazy at the thought of kissing Riku. He knew his face must be redder than a tomato. 

            _She has no way of knowing what feelings I do have…Otherwise she wouldn't say this. _

He couldn't even look at Riku. 

            He heard Selphie's gasp ring out above everything. 

            "Sora can't kiss Riku here! Can't you see how embarrassed he is Kairi? Its cause Sora's never been kissed before. And since he's gonna kiss Riku, we need to make it nice and romantic so Sora can enjoy it." 

            Everyone seemed to be nodding in agreement to this mortifying statement. Sora sighed inwardly. 

            "Why does everyone here know every detail of my life?" He moaned, sinking down into the sand. 

            "Come on Sora…it won't be bad. We won't even count it as your first kiss. I'm interested in seeing if the legend of the Paopu fruit is true too. We're going to be living proof." Sora looked up to see Riku looking down at him, calm as a cucumber despite the madness around them. 

            "The beach is way more romantic! They can kiss out on the dock, in front of the sunset…" 

            "No! It should be under the Paopu tree, where they lovingly shared the fruit!" 

            "Lovingly shared?" Kairi added, "But wasn't it an accident?" 

            "They can be reminded of how many times they spent, staring at each other in adoring-ness on the beach!" Tidus shouted to Selphie, ignoring Kairi. 

            "They'd RATHER be reminded of how Sora gently fed Riku the Paopu fruit as they swore eternal love!" 

            "When did we swear eternal love?" Riku asked, looking down at Sora. 

            "Why, earlier today when we shared the fruit. Don't you remember?" Sora laughed easily, and was surprised at how easily it came to joke around with Riku like this. 

            _Funny…_Sora thought…_Seems only minutes ago, I couldn't even look at him. I know I couldn't have joked with him this way before. I wonder why this is. _

            Riku stuck out his hand to Sora, offering to help the brunette stand. Sora took his hand, smiling at the warmth, and gripped it firmly in his own. He let Riku's strong arms pull him to his feet, dropping the hand as he stood up. But Riku's grip lingered a moment after Sora let go, then dropped it, almost reluctantly. 

            _I'm just imagining things… _Sora shook it off, thinking nothing of Riku's behavior. 

            "Riku! This is getting insane. I think Selphie and Tidus are planning you guy's wedding. Just kiss him, get this whole thing over with. Right here, right now. Sorry Sora, you'll get a better kiss later on." 

            "Yeah…" Sora added with a weak chuckle, "at me and Riku's wedding…" Kairi laughed and Sora grinned at her, then turned to Riku, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Riku's green eyes had suddenly caught Sora's, and Sora found himself trapped under their hypnotic gaze. 

            The noise of the crowd seemed to die out behind them, and Sora became very aware he was about to receive his first kiss. He had barely begun to wonder what it would be like when Riku's lips captured his own. Instantly, Sora was lost. He didn't even have the usual first kiss jitters of wondering if he was doing it right. He knew, even if he was doing it wrong, it felt so good, he'd keep doing it this way. Riku's lips were impossibly soft, caressing Sora's in such a gentle, un-Riku like way. Sora had the feeling this wasn't the kiss Kairi intended them to have, but ignored it. 

            Sora knew he should break away, that their kiss was being too long, but he couldn't move. Riku tasted bittersweet, and Sora moved like he was underwater. 

            _Not that I want this to end…_ Sora thought blissfully. He suddenly felt something touch against his lips and he realized with shock it was Riku's tongue. Just as Sora was about to respond, Riku realized what he was doing and pulled away quickly. 

            Riku turned and looked at Kairi, a soft smile crossing his face. 

            "You were right. I felt absolutely nothing."

Author's Commentary: ::a small sliver of drool is seen slowly slipping from the author's mouth:: Mmm…Riku…Sora…Uh I mean….Ahem! ::wipes away drool:: What you guys think? Frankly, I'm getting a bit tired of Kairi bashing, so I decided it would be funny for her to initiate their first kiss. See you all next chapter….if you review that is…^^


	3. Chapter 3: Tossing and Turning

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

by Pixie

Author's Commentary: hehe…You guys like it! I'm so happy…That definitely gives me the incentive I need to finish this fic. Ok. First off. To the person who sent me the email. My email account is screwed up at the moment and won't let me reply, so I'll just state right here, thanks for the email, and I'm happy you like the story. ^^ If someone wants to email me and wants a reply, send it to pixieiscool@yahoo.com 

Second…My hero of KH fics, Uzumaki-sama, has reviewed this fic. (I know, I'm such a spaz for getting all excited about this) I'm currently trying to read both of this author's fics at once, and they are definitely some of the best. Check them out if you haven't already.

Ok, enough of me. On with the story.

Chapter 3: Tossing and turning. 

            Sora rolled over again in his sleep. He reach back, re-fluffed his pillow, adjusted his blanket and closed his eyes. Again, nothing. He flipped over again, this time tumbling out of his bed, dragging all of the pillows and blankets with him and landing right on his butt with a loud thud. 

            "Owww…Riku, this is all your fault." Of course, Sora was not really talking to Riku, but rather a pillow that had tumbled into his lap.

            _Riku's probably sleeping soundly, glad that he felt nothing out of that dumb kiss…Meanwhile I've been tossing and turning all night. Why can't I get you out of my head? You made it perfectly clear that you "feel nothing" for me. Do you feel anything?_

"I hate you Riku." Sora punched the pillow in his lap, accidentally hitting his own thigh in the process. He whimpered softly, imagining it was Riku hitting him back. Riku, hitting him in the thigh. Sora could see it all in his mind's eye. Riku hitting him in the thigh…then gently rubbing it to make sure it was okay. Then he would look at Sora with those hypnotic, ethereal eyes, no doubt wondering if Sora was okay. Then he would lean in; closer and closer…his lips would press to Sora's…

            "Mmm…Riku…" Sora moaned softly to himself, holding the pillow in his arms, softly caressing it.

            He imagined the pillow really was Riku, allowing Sora to hold him tight, caress him gently…

            Sora hugged the pillow tightly, pressing it up against his chest, resting his head up against it. _I wonder what Riku is doing now…? _Sora imagined Riku, asleep. He'd probably be adorable, all peaceful, strands of his silver storm cloud hair flowing down, covering his porcelain skin, like sunlight shining through a rain cloud. 

            Sora sat up, still hugging his pillow tight, and still sitting on the floor, not even noticing its coldness. He stared out the window, as if hoping to see something out it…

            Riku swore loudly and threw the pillow at the door. 

            "Why me…?" He moaned, sinking to the floor. Everything in his life had been going great. He had a cute girlfriend, his best friend had been beyond belief understanding about their relationship, and everything was perfect. Until Tidus got him to eat that Paopu fruit.

            "That…brainless blond brat! This is all HIS fault…" Riku hit the floor with his fist. His heart pounded both from the adrenaline from his anger, and the fact that his mind kept returning to Sora's face right before Riku kissed him. He couldn't yet think of the kiss itself. Being Riku, he'd tried to play it off cool, saying he felt nothing from the kiss, but the truth is, he'd felt sparks like never before from that stupid kiss. Riku had kissed Kairi several times, the more recent ones getting more passionate. 

            But…Riku began to turn red; none of his kisses with Kairi involved what his tongue had attempted to do on its own to Sora. 

            _Why? Why couldn't I just say the kiss was a stupid idea? It was like…I wanted to kiss Sora there…He looked so innocent, so confused when Kairi mentioned the kiss…And when they said it was his first kiss, then I knew. I knew I had to be the first one to kiss Sora…but why?_

            He flung his other pillow against the wall. "Its not like I fricken' wanted to kiss him! I just did!" Riku yelled out at no one in particular. 

            _And stupid Sora, who I did not want to kiss is probably off sleeping, not a care in the world…_

            Riku sighed. Sleep was obviously hopeless tonight. He opened up his window and felt the warm night breeze on his face as he quietly leapt out the window to the soft beach below. Riku walked off to the secret place. He needed somewhere peaceful. He had a lot to think about.

            Sora stood up, and reluctantly set down his Riku-pillow. Not even bothering to put on his shoes, he slipped out the door to the secret place. He liked to think of that place as his own little thinking spot. 

            _Not that I've ever had much thinking to do…_

            But when Sora entered the secret place, he was surprised to find someone already sitting there, in his favorite thinking spot. 

            "Can't sleep?" he asked of the silver-haired boy sitting there. 

            "S-Sora!" Riku exclaimed, turning around quickly, "You startled me there." Sora frowned in the dark. _Nothing_ startled Riku. Ever. But deciding not to think anymore of it, Sora went and took a seat next to his best friend.

            "Yeah, I can't sleep either," Sora remarked, more to himself than the quiet Riku. But he suddenly realized that wasn't true. Suddenly, sitting there next to Riku, he felt really tired. He looked over at Riku and watched him stifle a yawn. 

            "I guess the night air makes you tired…" Riku said weakly, fighting off another yawn, offering the first excuse that came to mind. Riku flopped down in the soft ground below. Sora did the same, making sure to put some distance between him and Riku, so as not to raise suspicion should they get found. Sleep overtook him easily, lying there so close to the one he had fallen for. 

            Riku was the first to awake the next morning. A sweet scent he couldn't identify filled his nose. He breathed in deeply, trying to absorb the scent, but felt something soft tickling his nose when he did so. He opened one green eye sleepily. 

            _Oh…it just Sora's hair tickling my nose…_ Riku closed his eyes again and tightened his grip around the boy who promptly responded by snuggling up closer to Riku's chest. 

            Suddenly Riku's eyes snapped open.

            _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_

Author's Commentary: A quick question…is it too confusing trying to tell who's thinking what when I use the italics? I tried to make it pretty clear, but just let me know if it gets too confusing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Please Let him be Dreaming Ab...

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Opened all my gifts Christmas morning. The ownership of KH was not among them…And I had such big plans for them too.

Author's Commentary: Yes Blank. Sora was molesting his pillow. I just used to word molesting. I think that means I have to up the rating a bit. Oh well, it means I can write more *fun* scenes between Riku and Sora. ^^ (BTW if you've never read the stories by The Ambitious Blank, I do highly recommend them) 

Any way, time for more shonen-ai goodness! Now gooder than ever with the help of a higher rating!

Chapter 4: Please let him be dreaming of food…

            Riku lay perfectly still, trying to avoid touching Sora at all costs. He had just woken up to find some very surprising things. One: He had somehow in his sleep cuddled up with his best friend, wrapping his arms around him Two: His best friend had responded by curling up to him and resting his head on Riku's chest (not to mention, slightly drooling on it.) Three: Sora talked in his sleep. 

            "Mmm…Riku…" Riku felt his whole body stiffen at Sora's words. 

            _The hell is he dreaming about?_

                        "Mm…Riku…tastes so good…" Riku froze and felt a small bead of sweat run down his face.

                        _Oh God…let him be dreaming about food…_Sora began to squirm ever so slightly in his sleep. Riku felt a blush creep across his face as Sora rubbed up against him. First off, Sora was half on top of Riku with one arm draped casually over him. Now he was still softly moaning and had begun to rub against Riku in a most sensual way. 

                        _That's it! I will not be turned on by Sora! He's waking up now!_ Riku gave his friend a push with the one arm he had free – the other he was rather embarrassed to find, was underneath Sora's neck, and softly resting against his back. Sora groaned again and tightened his grip on Riku. 

                        "Not yet…" Sora mumbled, burying his face deeper in Riku's chest, "Lemme sleep just a little more."

                        "Sora! Get up now!" 

            "Just one more hour or so…The dream was just getting good." This caused Riku's blush to deepen as he wondered once again what Sora had been dreaming about. He gave his friend another hard push. 

            "UP! Now!" Sora opened one eyes sleepily. 

            "Uh Riku…? I can't get up…your arm's got me pinned down…" Riku quickly jerked his arm back. When the hell had he started holding Sora like that again. Sora, at the same time, began to realize the position they were in. He jumped back from Riku, blue eyes wide.

            "Riku…the legend…it must be…"

            "Don't say it Sora. It….it must have gotten cold last night, and naturally we would have moved closer together for warmth…"

            Sora nodded slowly, not really wanting to accept Riku's answer, but knowing all the same he had too.

            _Riku…this would be so much easier if you just felt the same way…_

            Riku stood up and quickly began walking towards the exit. 

            "Riku?" Sora stood up and took a step after his friend, who kept walking. 

            "I'm going swimming." Riku announced as he crawled out the exit.  

            "Now? But Riku, that's crazy! It must be freezing now! You'll get sick!" 

            "Don't be stupid Sora. A dip in some freezing cold water is what I need after last night…"

            Sora stood there dumbfounded as Riku walked out. Then a smile began to creep over his face, and he broke out into a huge grin. 

            _I know I shouldn't be happy…but Riku has to take a cold shower because of me!_

            Sora walked outside and saw that Riku had stripped down taken off his shirt before jumping in. He watched for a moment as Riku tried to get used to the temperature in the water. He finally dunked his whole body underwater, but shot up a moment later. Sora couldn't help but stare. The sunrise in the background…Riku in the middle of the morning ocean, dripping wet. 

            Sora blushed. Come to think of it, he could use a cold shower himself.

            "Wait up Riku!" Sora called, tossing off his shirt and racing down towards the water.

            Besides, being down in the water with Riku would give him a much, much better view. 

           ~                       ~                     ~                     ~                     ~                     ~                     

            "C-Cold!" Sora shivered in the water. He had expected it to be cold, but not THIS cold. Riku tried to pretend that he didn't mind, but Sora could slowly see his lips turning blue and he couldn't hide his shaking. 

            Riku was the first to speak. "Sora…you should get out of the water. You'll freeze…"

            "T-Thanks b-b-but you look even c-colder than me, R-Riku." Sora tried to stop his teeth from chattering, a near impossible task.

            "Sora, I'm serious…you're turning blue…"  
            "I-Its n-not that c-c-cold…" 

            "Sora, don't be stupid. Come on, we'll leave together and go warm you up…I'm used to swimming in the early morning, you're not."

            "I s-said I'm not c-cold!"  

            "Sora, don't be dumb, you're going to freeze!" 

            "A-am n-not!" 

            "Sora you…Sora? SORA!" Riku's eyes widened as he watched his best friend's beautiful blue eyes suddenly shut as he fell into the ice cold water. Riku dove forward and swam towards Sora. His skin felt even colder than the water if that was possible. 

            "IDIOT!" Riku yelled as he lifted up Sora. Unlike Sora, Riku had been swimming in the water, and moving around. Sora had just stood there and shivered. Riku felt tears spring to his eyes and he carried Sora's body out of the water. Sora opened on eye slowly, as if drowsy. His lips moved, but no noise came out. 

            "Shhh…Sora, don't talk…" Sora closed his eye again. Riku carried him out of the water, and grabbed his shirt off the beach. He quickly began using it as a towel to dry Sora off. 

            "No use…I need to get him inside." Riku picked up Sora again, and grabbed their clothes. 

            _Think Riku…Ok, my house is closer, I'll bring him there. Plus I can get him some hot food. _

Riku lay Sora down in his own bed, and tucked the blankets around him slowly. 

            "Sorry Sora…they say body heats the best, but after last night…" Riku sighed. He looked down at Sora. His skin seemed paler than usual, his eyelashes were so long and dark against his skin's unnatural pallor. His hair seemed soft, despite its spikes, and its wetness. And his lips…Riku didn't even think Kairi had as pretty lips as Sora. Sora's lips were full unlike most boys, and they were so soft looking, like kissing them would be kissing silk. They were also the cutest shade of bubblegum pink. Riku found himself staring at Sora's lips. He wanted to touch them so badly. Just reach out and stroke them. 

            But not as much as he wanted to do something else with Sora's lips. Riku leaned forward swiftly, leaning over Sora and pressing his own lips to the bubblegum pink ones. 

            _What the hell am I doing…?_ Riku drew away reluctantly, then crawled into bed next to Sora, taking the young boy in his arms. 

            _Body heat is the best…_

Riku nestled deep into Sora's hair and breathed in that delicious scent once more.

            _What the hell am I doing?_

It was too much…Riku held Sora close, and planted another kiss on the top of his head.

            _I'm sorry Kairi…_

Author's Commentary: Thought I'd toss in some action there…That's two chapters in a row they ended up asleep together! Hm…what will happen next? Truthfully, I don't even know. I really don't. This story is going to last forever because I can't figure out a way to end it. Hm…it needs more plot twists. I think you guys have gotten your fill of pointless fluff for now. (Hey come on, I said for now! I'll throw some more in once I get the plot line going a bit..)


	5. Chapter 5: Sora's Baby

"Once Upon A Paopu Fruit"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Dude, seriously, if I owned KH, would there be a Kairi? Yeah, that's what I thought. And the game would have ended with Riku and Sora together. Making out. 

Author's Commentary: I hate to say it but…school will be starting soon. I love this fic, but school will take up a lot of time. And that means updates will be slower. BUT…they will not stop for good. Even if you have to wait a month for a new chapter, it will come. I promise. 

Chapter 5: Sora's baby

            Sora found he just could not meet the eyes of his silver-haired friend. For one, they had just opened their eyes to find their faces about 2 inches apart. For two, they were both in nothing more than a pair of boxers. Even Sora, who hadn't minded the position, sprang back instantly, as they both tumbled off the bed. The two continued to stare at each other. Riku was the first to speak.

            "Clothes! You need clothes!" Sora looked over to where his clothes lay. He'd tossed off his red jumpsuit shortly before hitting the water and looking at it now, he realized it wasn't a great idea. A few waves have managed to reach it and it was now soaked. Riku seemed to have noticed this too and the older boy stood up. He tossed Sora his favorite yellow and black shirt that he'd been wearing earlier, along with a pair of plain black pants. Riku looked over at him. 

            "That stuff oughta fit fine, Sora…" however, the brown hair boy still stood perfectly still, a blush staining his face. Riku's aqua eyes widened as he realized the problem. Sora's boxers were also soaked through. Riku turned back around, blushing now as well at the thought of Sora wearing his underwear and tossed a pair of clean boxers over his shoulder. Suddenly, he heard laughter from behind him, and Riku spun around to see Sora standing there, holding up the boxers, laughing. 

            "What's so funny?" Riku demanded, staring at Sora.

            "Nothing, really…Its just, I never expected you to wear boxers with teddy bears on them…" Riku turned bright red and tried to think of a witty comment. 

            "You mean in all the times you've envisioned me in only my boxers, they never had little bears on them? What type of boxers did you envision me in Sora? Tight, silk black ones? Or little red ones made of satin?" 

            Now it was Sora's turn to blush. He walked out of the room to go change, as Riku pulled out some clothes himself, laughing softly to himself as he did so. 

            _That look on Sora's face was priceless! It was almost like…_ Riku thought this over. What was that look on Sora's face? 

            Just then Sora opened the door again, interrupting Riku's thoughts. He gathered up his clothes and grinned at Riku. 

            Riku looked over at him and shook his head. 

            "Sorry Sora…you just don't look as sexy as me, even in my great clothes."  Sora stuck out his tongue at Riku, his best response he could think of. Riku pushed Sora out of the way, playfully as he started towards the door. 

            "Oh Riku?" Riku stopped and turned around to see Sora there, smirking in some cute imitation of Riku. 

            "Hm?" 

            "The little red ones."  

            "What?" 

            "When I envision you in only your boxers. I always picture the little red ones." Sora grinned and brushed past Riku and walked out the door. The two of them laughed on the way out. 

            "Hey guys, what's so funny?" The two looked up to see Tidus standing there, staring at them with wide blue eyes. 

            "Are your intestines all entwined yet?" Tidus titled his head and looked over at Sora and Riku who just laughed. Suddenly, Tidus looked from Riku to Sora and noticed Sora wearing Riku's clothes. 

            "WOAH! I didn't think you guys would get THAT entwined! Wait until I tell the others!" Tidus ran off and Sora and Riku looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. Suddenly, they took off towards the little blond boy. 

            "Wait Tidus!"

            "Its not what it looks like!"

            However, by the time Sora and Riku had caught up to Tidus, he'd reached the other islanders and the damage was done. 

            Selphie was the first to speak. 

            "Sora, you're pregnant?!" She exclaimed, staring at the brunette with wide eyes. Tidus nodded furiously at Selphie's words. 

            "And Riku's the father!" He added. Wakka looked amazed, Tidus and Selphie were both looking excited. Kairi just laughed. 

            "That's not even possible guys!" The little redhead shook her head and glanced over at Tidus. 

            "Why?" Tidus asked, looking up at her completely innocently, "Did Riku mess up last night when they were trying to make the baby?" Kairi had just opened her mouth to respond when Selphie tugged on her shirt. Kairi turned instead to her. 

            "We should make new clothes for Sora. Since he's gonna be fat soon. I don't think Riku's shirt can stretch that far!" The little hyperactive brunette added, bouncing on her toes a little. Suddenly, an odd look crossed Kairi's face.

            "Sora, why are you wearing Riku's clothes?" She looked over at them and smiled, trying to look like she was just curious and didn't care, but Sora knew she wanted the explanation. Which he would have been happy to give except…

            "Hey, d'you think Sora's wearing Riku's underwear too?" It was the only warning Sora got before Tidus decided to see for himself and it was suddenly feeling very breezy for Sora. 

            "T-TIDUS!" Sora yanked up his pants…well…Riku's pants. But it was too late. Everyone had already seen the teddy bear boxers. 

            Kairi's eyes widened. 

            "Riku!? Sora IS wearing your underwear!" Riku turned red. Then suddenly, he seemed to think of something. 

            "Wait a sec…how did you know that was mine Kairi?" He shot back. 

            "Oh, never mind Kairi!" Selphie piped up. "Lookit, here's Sora's underwear!" She held up the wet boxers for all to see and Sora looked at his pile of clothes in his arms to see his boxers were indeed missing. 

            Kairi looked from Sora to Riku, still smiling, but with a strange look in her eyes. There was definite worry in them.

            "Sora…Riku…what's going on here?"

Author's Commentary: Uh oh…what is going on here? Ok, ok, I absolutely positively have to thank The Ambitious Blank for this chapter. Half of these ideas in here are her's. Including Riku's teddy bear boxers, Selphie's comment about Sora needing new clothes, Tidus pulling down Sora's pants, Kairi recognizing the boxers…Sheesh, did I write any of this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6: Kairi's Lecture on the Hormon...

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: ^^

Author's Commentary: I know, I know, its been a while.

Chapter 6: Kairi's Lecture on the Hormones of Teenage Boys

            "Kairi…we need to have a talk…" Riku nodded, his aqua-green eyes looking thoughtful. Kairi nodded and skipped off to follow her boyfriend, leaving Sora watching them, a strange forlorn expression on his face. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. __

_            Maybe…Maybe Riku's going to break up with Kairi because he's in love with me! _

            Sora grinned at the other's and patted Tidus on the head before gathering up his clothes and walking back to his house to find some dry clothes.

            Selphie tilted her head in confusion. "I thought having a baby made you moody and depressed and sick!" Tidus shrugged and wandered off, spotting something shiny in the distance.

            "Kairi…I…I think I'm falling for Sora." Riku breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was over with. He looked up to see Kairi's reaction and saw her head hanging low, her hair covering her eyes, her shoulder's shaking slightly. 

            "Kairi…I'm sorry. It must be that damn fruit…" He reached for her, in some form of comfort when she suddenly looked up to meet his eyes, tears were streaming down her face, and she was laughing harder than Riku had ever seen her. 

            "Kairi?" Maybe she'd gone insane.

            _Damn…I knew I was good looking, but I didn't think THIS would happen…_

"Oh Riku! You crack me up! You don't know much of anything do you?" Riku opened his mouth to retort, but Kairi raised a hand to silence him. 

            "Silly, you're a teenager, and Sora's your best friend. You spend all this time with him, and its just your hormones acting up!"  Riku felt a small twitch of anger. He didn't like being laughed at. Kairi smiled at him. 

            "See, it got explained it to me, when I admitted that I liked you and Sora." Kairi's smile never wavered as she looked up at Riku. "It was actually my teacher…She told me that it wasn't really possible for a girl my age to like two people at once. She said that because I was growing up, I had a lot of changing emotions and hormones inside of me."

"Hormones? Like my liver and stuff?" Tidus looked over at the chocolate-haired girl next to him. Selphie glared over at him and shushed him. 

            "No, stupid, that's organs you're thinking about…" Selphie ducked down in the bush some more and continued to watch the conversation in front of her.

            Riku nodded, wondering where this was leading. "Hormones. Right." Kairi smiled at him, and Riku was instantly reminded of the way someone smiled at a puppy when they got a trick right. 

            "Anyway, my teacher said it was my hormones acting up and that made me think I was attracted to both my friends. Since I spend so much time with you and Sora, it made me think I had crushes on both of you. And that's why you think you like Sora and me, Riku." Kairi smiled the silver-haired boy and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

            _Nothing…it's not like when Sora kissed me…or when we woke up those times next to each other. With Kairi, I feel like…like I'm hugging a friend. If I hugged Tidus or Selphie now, it would feel the same._

Selphie groaned from behind her bush. "Ooh! But Riku and Sora have a baby together! I can't let you break them up Kairi! Come on Tidus…Tidus?" 

            "Here bug…buggie…" Tidus was down on his hands and knees crawling after a bright blue colored insect in the dirt. Selphie made a noise of irritation and grabbed the back of Tidus's collar, dragging him away. 

            Riku sighed. "Come on Kairi…let's go find Sora…" Kairi grinned and walked a few steps ahead and stuck out her hand to him, spinning around slightly to do so. Riku took her hand and walked silently back towards the beach. 

            _No wonder she looks at me like a puppy…that's exactly what I am. A dog that can't disobey his master._

            "Riku…" Sora mumbled, letting the end of the name trail out into a moan. Sora fell over on his cold floor, holding the soft, feather pillow in his arms. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the real Riku in his arms. He nuzzled his face in the pillow, wishing it had Riku's scent…that ethereal mystery scent that was entirely Riku. Sora smelt like the sunshine, and the ocean, but Riku's scent was more like the mystery fog that seemed to roll in only on the coldest of days. 

            Sora tried to imagine that smell in his mind, but he couldn't quite get it. Without even meaning to, he reached over and picked up Riku's shirt off his floor. He held it close to his nose and tried to block out his own scent and inhale only Riku's off the shirt. A faint smell of it came off the shirt, but faded quickly. Sora gripped his pillow only tighter, his eyes shut tightly, imagining it was Riku in his arms and not the pillow. Slowly, Sora turned his head, until his lips touched the soft fabric of the pillow.

            "SORA!!!" Sora dropped the pillow and sprang to his feet, his face bright red, as Selphie kicked open his door without as much as a knock. 

            "Come on Sora, we have a lot to do! Your baby's not growing up without a father, we need to prep you for birth and marriage!" Sora felt it was a very bad idea to be going with Selphie, but there was such an expression of absolute innocence in her eyes…he had to listen to it. He followed Selphie out the door, wondering what on Earth she had in mind…

            _Why are we walking so slow…?_

            Riku sighed as Kairi seemed to be walking slower and slower the closer they got to the beach. Occasionally she just stopped and sighed, and stared off in the distance, while Riku waited patiently for her. After what seemed like an agonizing eternity to Riku, they finally stepped back out on the beach. Riku's eyes widened at the busy activity in front of him. Selphie seemed to be weaving flowers and tall grass together in some sort of garland. Wakka was gathering the flowers for Selphie. 

            And Sora…

            Riku spotted Sora over with Tidus, laying on his back on the beach. 

            "The hell?" Riku ran over to his friend, Kairi close behind in his wake. 

            "Ok, now breathe in…and um…oh hey Riku! Wanna see the rock I found earlier?" Tidus smiled up at Kairi and Riku who stared down at the two. Tidus was grinning like an idiot while holding Sora's hand. Sora meanwhile was on the ground, lying on his back, with his knees towards the sky. 

            "What are you two doing?" Riku asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. 

            "Practicing our breathing for when Sora's baby comes. Selphie's making Sora a real pretty wedding dress and decorations."

            Sora sat up and grinned sheepishly up at Riku and Kairi, giving them a look that clearly said, "This was not my idea." 

            Tidus kept babbling on, "We even named the baby! Its going to be Princess Blitzball Snot! Me, Wakka and Selphie came up with it." 

            Riku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Let me guess…Selphie picked Princess, Wakka picked Snot, you picked Blitzball?" 

            Selphie who was passing by turned at the sound of her name. "Wrong Riku!" She exclaimed happily. "I picked snot, Tidus picked blitzball and Wakka picked Princess!" She skipped off to find some more flowers, leaving Riku, Sora and Kairi all laughing. 

            "Come on Kairi, we need to find flowers! There's no way I'm letting Sora's baby grow up without his two daddies married!" Kairi laughed and followed Selphie. 

            "Don't worry Riku…I'll talk to her…" Riku smiled weakly and waved goodbye. Kairi turned her back and walked off. 

            "Hey, Tidus can you leave us alone for a minute…Tidus?" Riku turned around to see the little boy had already ran off after something…probably a bug or a shiny rock. Riku looked at Sora, who was still sitting down on the ground. 

            "Sora…meet me in the secret place. Make sure no one follows you." Riku turned his back and walked off, Sora watching his retreating form in wonder. He glanced around, and upon seeing no one, ran off after Riku. 

            Sora crawled into the secret place and looked around for Riku. "Riku…?" He stood and walked in a few more steps. 

            "The Legend of the Paopu Fruit…" Riku stood there, staring at a drawing on the wall of Sora and Kairi with a fruit. "Kairi doesn't believe in it." Sora nodded slowly and took a few steps towards his friend. 

            "Do you believe in it Riku?" Riku turned and looked at Sora, an odd expression crossing his face. 

            "Gah…Hormones my ass!" He turned to face Sora. "I think I need to test it one more time…" Sora didn't even have time to wonder what Riku meant before Riku closed the distance between him. Sora felt his whole body stiffen up, an instant reaction to the sudden move. He felt Riku try and pull away, but Sora whimpered, and reached his hand up, burying it deep in Riku's silver locks, pulling him in closer. 

            Sora pressed in closer, his body relaxing. He moved his lips against Riku's. The rhythm between them was strange; each seemed to be fighting for dominance in the kiss. Sora finally gave in and allowed Riku to suck on his bottom lip. It felt too good to fight. Sora felt something warm and moist move up against his lips. For a moment, fear gripped his heart…but then he was calmed when he remembered whom he was with and he opened up his mouth for Riku to enter. Sora felt Riku's tongue probing the inside of his mouth, tasting all the corners of it, and Sora moved his own tongue up, moving it against Riku's. 

            Riku pulled back, slowly, first removing his tongue, and going back to just caressing Sora's lips with his own, then finally pulling back, though his face remained close to Sora's. 

            "I think I'm starting to believe." 

Author's Commentary: Does anyone else notice Tidus seems to have severe ADD in this fic? Or that Kairi's completely delusional? Or that Selphie's just plain insane?


	7. Chapter 7: Sora's Sacred Rules of Kissin...

"Once Upon A Paopu Fruit"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: Bleh bleh blah. And I don't own the Evanescence song "My Immortal" either 

Author's Commentary: I hate to say this, but I'm having a bit of a case of writer's block. Normally, I write stories starting at the end, then I think up a good beginning, and then a few key events to go in between and voila! A decent fic. But I started here at the beginning. So I can't think up a good ending. Sure, having Kairi die, Riku and Sora get together and Tidus get put on ADD medication is good…But, I don't know. I need to think up a plot! Real couples have problems you know! (I'm only using part of the song, because I really hate song fics, but I think its all right here)

Chapter 7: I should have known…

            _I guess I should have known…He told me, then he acted so distant…but I couldn't face it. I can never face anything…Oh God…how can I be so stupid? I can't take this anymore…_

-I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears-

            Kairi turned back to the sight in front of her, the vision growing blurry as her eyes filled up with tears. She tried so hard not to blink, knowing if she did the tears that threatened to break through would. She couldn't believe it. There was her best friend and first crush locking lips in a most passionate way with her boyfriend. Everyone, even Selphie, even _Tidus_ noticed. Everyone except her had seen this coming. 

            She knew what she had to do. But she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to break up with Riku. 

            _No…not yet, I'm not ready to have this be over!_ _I can't deal with this being over! I wish it would all just go away…_

-And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave-

            Kairi crawled out of the secret place and ran across the beach, her slip on shoes sliding back and forth. At one point she may have twisted her ankle, but she didn't care. She ran until she was back at her house, safe behind locked doors and let the tears flow full stream. 

            She buried her head under pillows and blankets, but every time she shut her eyes, an image appeared before it. 

            Riku…standing there tall with that sly, sexy smile, the smile that made her heart flutter in her chest. 

- 'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone - 

            "What's wrong with me Riku?! Why…Why can't you just like me?" Kairi flung her fists, pounding them into the bed, leaving little craters in the sheets. 

            "What did I do…?" Kairi sobbed into her pillow. Hadn't everything been going perfect? Kairi had felt bad when Sora rejected her, but Riku had been so helpful then…She'd gone to him, telling her then friend she felt bad and he immediately comforted her. She'd found herself falling for him, and fast. He was like a caramel candy, the kind with the really hard exterior to break through, but in the middle there was a gooey chewy center. 

            "Why Sora?" That was the question that hurt the most. Kairi had always felt a little bit bad for dating Riku. Sora had always seemed so left out and sad when they went off to be by themselves.

-These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase-

            Kairi had never imagined that she would be the person left out in the cold. She hadn't seen this coming. She couldn't have seen this coming. Since she'd arrived on this island, Riku and Sora had made her feel welcome, they had all been instant best friends. She'd taken care of them. They'd taken care of her.

- When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me –

_Things aren't ever going to be the same again, are they…?_

_…Oh Riku…_

"Come on Riku…It'll be fun! Please please please pleeeease!?" 

            "I said I was going to ask! Now hold on bastard…" 

            "HEY! You can't insult me right after kissing me! Its against the rules!" 

            "What rules are you talking about?"

            "Sora's Sacred Rules of Kissing." Sora announced proudly, trying to stand tall.

Riku just stared at him.

            "What on Earth are you talking about…your so weird Sora…" Riku leaned in and brushed his lips against Sora's. To his surprise Sora jumped back instantly. 

            "HEY!" Sora protested! "You have to give me some warning before you do that!" Riku stared at him for a moment. 

            "What do you mean, a warning? Sora, saying 'Watch out, I'm about to kiss you', doesn't exactly do much for the romantic mood."  

            Sora pouted. "Well, its Sora's Sacred Rules of Kissing Rule Number 1: No kisses with warning! At least a suggestive look or something." Sora grinned. "See, its not that hard. Watch out Riku! I'm about to kiss you!" Sora leaned in and pressed his lips to Riku's in a swift chaste kiss. "See?" Riku just shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

            "Yeah Riku, what are you doing breaking the rules of kissing?" Riku and Sora turned to the entrance, both equally mortified, to see Selphie sitting there. Tidus was with her, but his attention was elsewhere. 

            "Sheesh Riku, you don't know anything about kissing…Watch an expert at work! Look out Tidus, I'm going to kiss you!…Tidus, you need to turn around so I can kiss you! …TIDUS! Pay attention!" Tidus finally turned around, his expression completely confused as Selphie pressed her lips to his in a short kiss, the way a third grader would kiss another. 

            Tidus's blue eyes grew wide as he pulled away. 

            "COOTIES!!! EWWW!!! SELPHIE COOTIES!!" And with that he took off running, wiping at his mouth the whole way. 

            Selphie was ready to take off after him, when Riku caught her arm. "Selphie, don't tell anyone what you saw, ok?" Selphie's grin immediately turned evil. 

            "What will you give me?" 

            "Give you…? You little brat!" 

            "I've always liked your CD player Riku…"

            "That cost me a lot of money you little brat!" Sora watched the argument between them, feeling slightly dizzy at it all. 

            "I don't appreciate being called a brat. But fine. Keep your dumb CD player. I never liked it anyway. But you AND Sora have to be my slaves for the entire week. And that'll keep me AND Tidus quiet." She smiled coyly and stuck out her hand. 

            "Deal?" Riku looked back at Sora, who shrugged his shoulders. 

            "Your decision Riku. How bad can it be?" 

            _Bad…_Riku thought _Very, VERY bad…_

Riku stuck out his hand and shook Selphie's. 

            "Ok, deal." 

Meanwhile…

            "CootiescootiescootiescootiescootiesCOOTIES!" Tidus frantically splashed the water all over his body, scrubbing as hard as he could. 

            "Cootiescootiescoot- hey look! Shiny fish! Here fishy!" 

Author's Commentary: Well, I tried to be angsty. I really did. I guess I'm not good at it. BTW, for credits sake, the scene with Sora's Sacred Rules of Kissing was co-written by TheAmbitiousBlank and I. And she was the one who said I should add a scene with Tidus flipping out over cooties. ^^ Sorry, this chapter's short, I know. But look guys! My first plot twist! This should give me enough ideas to keep going for a while. Its not exactly what I meant by "real couples have problems" but uh…well, at least it's a problem. As for Kairi…uh well, I guess we'll let her cry a few chapters than get back to her. 


	8. Chapter 8: My Squashy Little Fuzz Muffin

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Come on, look what I'm writing here. Could I have ever written anything as good as Kingdom Hearts? Really now?

Author's Commentary: Ok, for the people requesting it…No, Sora is not going to be really pregnant. That's a little weird guys. Seriously now. I'm updating fast because I'm scared my reviewers are insane and will stalk me down. ^^ …Yes, there might be some amusement in Sora having Riku's baby, but I think you guys need to have a long talk with your sex ed teachers. Were you absent that day or something? 

But for the other request…Sora is under Selphie's power. He may yet dance. ^^ 

Chapter 8: My little squashy fuzz muffin. 

            "Riku…I'm scared…" Sora trembled slightly, his bottom lip sticking out just a little. Riku put a reassuring arm around him holding him in a friendly sort of way. 

            "Don't be such a baby Sora…What's the worst thing she can do to us?" 

            "FOUND IT!" Selphie leaped out of her closet her arms filled with clothes. "As my personal slaves, you will have to dress the way I want you too." Selphie stared at the both of them, Riku with his arm around Sora and winked at them. "And stop canoodling you two." The twosome blushed and broke apart. Selphie grinned and tossed Sora one outfit and Riku another. 

            Riku took a look at his and gulped. In his hands was a coconut bra and a colored grass skirt. He looked over at Sora to see that Sora was holding a little French maid outfit, complete with ribbons for his hair. 

            "Selphie do we…have to wear these?" Riku held up the coconut bra. Selphie studied the outfit for a minute then shook her head no. 

            "No, you can't wear that…Sora needs to wear the coconut bra! He's going to get fat soon and needs room to grow. Riku, you have to wear the French Maid get-up. Trade you two." 

            Riku stared at the outfit. It was at least 4 sizes to small for him. And the skirt was short as it was. Selphie began pushing Riku towards the bathroom. 

            "Let me know if you need some help changing, ok? And remember our deal, you have to wear it! Everything!"

            Riku stared at the outfit a moment longer before finally slipping out of his clothes. As he picked up the outfit, something feel out.

            Panties. 

            Not just any panties. 

            Sparkly glitter panties with rhinestones.

            Hot pink sparkly glitter panties that were at least 2 sizes to small for Riku.

            "Everything…? I have to wear everything…?" Selphie's voice echoed in his mind as Riku gulped and quickly changed into the sparkly pink panties. Not even able to look at himself, he pulled the maid outfit over it, barely squeezing in it. He looked at his reflection and blushed. The skirt was even shorter than he thought. He turned out to see that the skirt stopped at the end of his butt. 

            "Why do girls wear this…?" he stared at his reflection then looked down at the rest of the stuff. Ribbons and stockings. 

            "Well, this doesn't seem to hard…" Riku mused, picking up one stocking. He looked at it and figured it would go up to the end of his leg, so at least that wouldn't be showing. He quickly tried to jam his foot inside, and found it didn't work. Riku hopped around a few times, trying to get his foot in the damn sock thing, but eventually found himself falling down with a thud on the ground. 

            The door flew open and Selphie walked in. Riku turned red. "Hey, Selphie, I could have been naked in here!" he protested as the girl began sliding the stocking on to his foot. She slid it up to about his knee before Riku pushed her hand away. 

            "I'll do the rest myself…" He motioned for her to turn around and pulled the stocking the rest of the way up, then looked at the other one. He mimicked Selphie's actions the best he could and eventually got the stocking on. Selphie tied in his ribbons and buckled his shoes, before sending Riku on his way. 

            He stepped out the door to find Sora sitting there, dressed normally and lying down on Selphie's couch. 

            "Hold it! Where's his costume?!" Riku demanded spinning around to Selphie. Riku felt a soft breeze as he did so and yanked his skirt down in the back. He couldn't turn around so fast anymore. 

            "Sora…" Selphie explained as if talking to a young child, "is going to be a mommy and needs to be taken care of! From now on Riku, you must obey every single order Sora gives you!" Sora nodded to Riku with the same dead serious expression that Selphie was wearing. 

            "Yeah Riku…you wouldn't want Princess Blitzball Snot growing up with a mother who works to hard to take care of her. Or him." Sora smiled cheekily at Riku and leaned back in the pillow. 

            "Sora will still have a few orders." Selphie explained, "For example, to practice being a good couple, you will each call each other by pet names that I have picked out. Riku, you will address Sora as 'My Squashy Little Fuzz Muffin' and Sora, you will address Riku as 'My Floofy Cream Puff'. I'll also be teaching Sora how to cook and take care of a baby!" Selphie added with a wink. 

            "Anyway, Riku your in charge of making dinner tonight. Sora and I have our first lesson, so you need to shoo." Selphie waved him out as she took a seat on a chair near Sora. 

            "Oh, and Cream Puff? I need a drink…" Sora turned and smiled lazily at a fuming Riku, "And Selphie would like one too…Thanks Floofy, you're the best…" 

            "Whatever you want My Squashy Little Fuzz Muffin…" Riku growled and stormed off to the kitchen. 

            "And make enough for everyone tonight Riku! I've invited Tidus, Wakka and Kairi over for dinner as well!" 

            Riku promptly fainted. 

            Sora walked softly across the beach, blushing softly at the thought of the way Riku looked in that outfit. Selphie had sent him out to find Tidus, Wakka and Kairi, and tell them about dinner at Selphie's tonight. 

            "I hate to admit it…but I'm a little upset over Kairi coming. I trust Riku and all, but there's a lot of unfinished business between those two. What if Riku doesn't like me anymore? I mean after all…Kairi is a girl…" Sora sighed thinking to himself as he walked along the beach, softly speaking aloud. His feet kicked the sand below him, sending up a thousand little grains into the wind and across his toes. The ocean waves rolled in, just barely missing his feet with their soft sea foam kisses. The sun threateningly sank lower and lower, casting out bright reflective rays across the ocean surface. 

            Sora found Tidus and Wakka first. Wakka was testing out some new spin on his blitzball by throwing it against the sand, and Tidus was closer to the water, kicking at the waves when they dampened his toes.

            "Hey guys!" Sora called out, trotting over to them. "Dinner at Selphie's tonight, ok?" Wakka nodded and gave Sora the thumbs up. Tidus didn't respond at all, but Sora took that to mean he'd come. 

            After searching a while longer, Sora finally discovered Kairi was in her house. He skipped up the stairs, taking them two at a time before arriving at Kairi's door. Sora promptly knocked and stood there. 

            No answer. That was weird.

            Sora knocked again to receive the same response. Finally he reached out tentatively and opened the door a crack to see it was very dark inside. Sora opened the door a bit more and a single ray of light fell upon Kairi. 

            "Kairi…?" Sora entered in all the way and saw Kairi just sitting there, staring off, tears rolling down her face. He walked over and took a sear on her bed behind her. She turned and looked at Sora and spoke softly, her voice hoarse and just above a whisper.

            "I know Sora. I know about you and…and…" She couldn't get the last word out as she broke into hysterical sobs again and buried her face in her hand. Sora quickly shut the door behind him and ran over to his friend. 

            "Kairi…Please don't cry…" Sora pleaded with her. He hated to see his friends hurt. She turned around. 

            "How can I not cry Sora? First I can't have you, now I can't have Riku and it's your fault!" She reached out with her tiny soft hands and smacked Sora across his face. Sora saw it coming and could have caught it, but he let her anyway. Kairi collapsed in Sora's arms, no matter how much she hated him; he always offered the best shoulder to cry on. 

            Sora sighed and held the crying Kairi up against his shoulder, his nose filling with the scent of strawberries, a scent that wafted off her hair. He reached out and smoothed down the out of place reddish strands and tilted Kairi's face up towards his, his strong, but soft hands gripping her chin firmly. 

            "Listen Kairi." She stared at him with big lavender eyes, tears streaming down her face, making her all the more beautiful, like a fallen goddess. Her damp lashes clung together, making her eyes look even more wide, and her face was flushed pink like a blushing bride. 

            "Kairi, you're my best friend. You're a beautiful girl. Lots of guys will love you, and well…I'll always be here for you." 

            "Lots of guys Sora…? But…will you love me Sora…?" Sora's grip had slipped on Kairi and he only now noticed how close her face had gotten to his. He could see the teardrops hugging her eyelashes. She slowly crawled up on his lip, her skirt slowly riding up. 

            "Sora…?" she questioned further, leaning in even further. Her lips were parted slightly as she said his name and remained that way as she leaned in. Sora panicked and leaned back, tumbling backwards on to Kairi's bed. Kairi leaned over him further, putting on arm on either side of him. 

            "Please Sora…? I don't want to be your best friend anymore…" She leaned in again, those perfectly raspberry lips so close to his. It all seemed to fit, and yet it was so very wrong. Sora reached up and grabbed Kairi on the shoulders. 

            "Kairi. I love Riku." The feeling of wrong faded with his words as Sora pushed Kairi and himself upwards. The words had tumbled so easily from his mouth, as if they'd been right there all along, just waiting to come out. He'd always known he'd liked Riku, and inside he wondered if it was love, but now as the words came out, Sora knew what he said then was true. Kairi stared at him for  a moment, then her eyes flooded with tears again. 

            "Oh Sora, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed on to Sora and again and went back to crying on his shoulder. 

            "Tell Riku how you feel Sora…Don't ever keep something like that inside! Never ever hide your feelings from someone Sora…" Kairi whispered softly against him, "If you do, you will lose them forever. Don't be afraid Sora…Even if you know that they don't feel the same, tell them…" 

            Meanwhile…

            "My perfectly prepared dinner is getting cold! Where are those two?" Riku put a hand on his hip and stared at all the people sitting around the table. 

            "I don't know if I can eat food served by a dude in a dress, ya know what I mean man?" Wakka said, staring at his plate. 

            "Its not my choice!" Riku argued, so flustered he dropped his spoon. Being a boy, Riku didn't know that you shouldn't bend down in short skirts. He dipped down to pick up his spoon.

            "Ooh…Shiny…" Riku sat up quickly to see Tidus, staring at him with wide blue eyes. 

            "I wanna see the shiny!" And with that, Tidus jumped off his chair to tackle Riku. 

Author's Commentary: Squashy, the Cream Puff nickname, Riku's outfit and panties being too small all are The Ambitious Blank's ideas (Blank who has a new story out ^^ - Check it out…I actually contributed a few lines to it) 


	9. Chapter 9: Concering Kairi

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

by The Carpet Shampoo

Disclaimer: …Whatever…

Author's Commentary: Yes, I had a name change! Pixie goes back to like…a Monster Rancher reference. So, I decided it was time for something new. Blank and I decided I should be…The Carpet Shampoo. ((Also, late last night while she was over at my house, we decided to co-write a fic! Look for it real soon…Promise you'll read it?)) 

BTW, thanks to a reviewer by the name of CLOud, I was inspired to think up an ending to this story and where I'm going to take it, based off the question, does Riku really love Sora, or is it just the fruit at work? Thanks Reviewer CLOud!!!!!!

Chapter 9: Concerning Kairi

            Riku swept up the last of Selphie's floor and sighed. Finally he could go and relax, change out of this dumb outfit. It had seemed so long ago since dinner, when Sora had walked in with Kairi. Such sudden and strange events had occurred. 

            Upon seeing Kairi, Riku found himself nervous. She was casually leaning on Sora's shoulder, and he could see that despite having cleaned herself up, she had been crying. Riku excused himself into the kitchen, but he could feel the eyes staring at him as he left the room. Everyone it seemed, was expecting him to snap. But Riku was an expert at the art of not caring. He simply made his face a mask and walked off. Even Tidus had backed off, thinking Riku was about to blow. Everyone on the island was asleep now. 

Riku changed back into his normal clothes, feeling much relieved. He walked out to go retrieve his boat and returned home, when he noticed something.

            A lone figure stood out on the dock, skipping stones in the water. Riku studied the profile, and saw a moonlight reflection on slightly tanned skin, and a soft spiked hair style blowing in the wind. It was that face that always made his heart pound, Sora, with long soft lashes and cerulean eyes. 

            Despite the warm feeling he always felt near Sora, and that little shiver that ran up his spine, Riku couldn't ignore the anger that was seething inside of him. He'd never been jealous before. Sora and Kairi had always been close, and even when Riku was dating Kairi, he had never been jealous to find Kairi running to Sora with problems, sobbing her heart out on Sora's shoulder, letting Sora hold her, caress her. She'd never gone to Riku that way and it had never bothered him. She'd needed Sora, there was no more to it than that. 

            But tonight, to see Kairi and Sora together, seeing Sora's arm, no matter how casually draped around her, Riku had felt incredibly jealous. He knew he should trust Sora, he knew it was wrong to feel angry like that. Kairi and Sora just were affectionate; they would hold each other like that. Riku knew Sora would stop if he told him too, but what would that accomplish? So Riku did the only thing he knew how to do – he bottled his emotions, locking them up, his rage and his jealousy, and laughed with the rest of them – just wore his Riku shaped mask. 

            Riku watched as the Sora figure on the dock slipped off his shoes and settled himself on the edge of the dock, his toes dangling down into the crashing waves, caressing him gently. Riku found himself moving towards Sora, almost unconsciously, slipping off his own shoes, guided by a fate he couldn't control. He settled himself next to Sora, expertly skipping a flat stone about five times before losing it to the waves. 

            "Darn…I only got mine to skip three times…" Sora looked over at Riku and smiled. Riku felt the anger that gripped his heart melting at the sight of Sora's smile…

            …That same smile he had given to Kairi. 

            The anger boiled up again. Riku wanted to be the only one who got to see Sora smile…Sora leaned up against Riku's shoulder, His bare foot lightly brushing up against the other boys, though it was unclear whether that was an accident or on purpose. Sora nudged against Riku's shoulder and glanced up, tilting his head up to brush his lips up against the side of Riku's face, then lowering to plant a soft kiss on his friend's neck. 

            "Riku…?" Riku could be cold towards Sora at times, but he was acting more so than usual. "What's wrong Riku?" 

            "I don't want you to spend time with Kairi." Sora jerked back away from his friend, azure eyes wide with disbelief. He looked like he had just been slapped in the face. 

            "Riku…That's what this is about? You're _jealous_?! That's stupid!" Sora shook his head, completely shocked by his friend's words. 

            "I don't care. I know its stupid. But Sora I…I can't stand to see you close to her!" Riku looked up at Sora, his eyes glittered with a new type of pain and rage. He couldn't stop himself now. The bottle he'd used for his emotions had been shattered and he couldn't stop. 

            "Why were you even with her anyway?! I thought you and I were together now Sora! Why do you need her still? She's only in our way, my way! Leave her alone Sora!"

            "Riku…I can't…Kairi's my friend!" 

            "But Sora…Sora…I want you Sora, I want you all to myself…" Riku closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Sora, holding the boy close, murmuring into the soft spikes of his hair. 

            "Today you and Kairi looked so close…like you were some happy couple in love…I want to be the only one for you Sora, don't you see? I'm jealous, so horribly jealous of you and her…" Riku used one strong hand to draw Sora's face up to his. Their faces were so close…Riku could see the intense love in Sora's eyes, the need, the want….

            …the fear…

            Sora was afraid of Riku. Riku released him quickly, pulling away, his turquoise eyes still locked with Sora's sky blue ones. Sora's eyes reflected all the emotion of his heart, Riku knew that better than anyone else. He was afraid. Riku turned and ran, his feet pounding against the dock, landing in the soft sand, his feet not prepared to feel the sudden change of ground below him. He felt his ankle catch and he fell, crumbling in the ground below him. His ankle hurt like crazy, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt scaring Sora like that. 

            He felt a cool hand rest against his shoulder. 

            "Riku…you don't have to be jealous of me and Kairi. I love you Riku…" Riku looked up and saw those blue eyes hovering above him, and he knew Sora was speaking the truth. But he couldn't yet believe it. He didn't believe in anything anymore.  He had hurt Sora, he had known he had done it, but he couldn't stop himself. 

            "You don't love me Sora…" The Riku mask settled down over his face, as he stood up to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle. 

            "Its not like we ever fell in love anyway!" Riku shouted, staring at the boy still crouched in the sand, "It was all because of that dumb fruit and you know it Sora! Go to Kairi now, for all I care…I'm sorry I ate that fruit and disrupted you two's love…"

            Sora could only watch as Riku walked away, slightly limping on the ankle he'd twisted. He could feel the tears sting his eyes, and felt them rolling down his face. He'd waited so long for Riku to look his way, waited so long to tell his friend he'd loved him, and now it ended like this.

            "Don't leave me Riku…" But only the wind responded. 

            "Hey Riku! Wait up!" Riku turned, not in the mood for anyone as he stepped in his boat. Kairi's tiny little form, the last person he wanted to see next to Sora was running up towards him. She arrived slightly panting for breath and she grinned at Riku.

            "I've been trying to talk to you for a while now…"

            "Really?" Riku mumbled sarcastically, not caring. He was still in the mood to hurt someone and Kairi seemed as good as any. 

            "Riku, Sora and I were talking earlier…"

            "You don't say?" 

            "And we decided you and I should break up. Its just not working out, you know, with you liking another guy and all." Now Riku felt like the one who had been slapped. 

            "You…You knew?"

            "I saw you guys kissing yesterday…" Kairi blushed, wondering if she should have revealed that. "I got pretty upset and Sora comforted me…He really loves you Riku…I was upset yesterday and tried to get Sora to love me. But he wouldn't. I should have known that…Sora rejected me before I ever even asked you out…Nothing ever changes about him does it?" Kairi looked up at Riku and saw his pale face, mask shattered, staring out. 

            "Oh Riku…You and Sora didn't have some silly fight over me did you?" She could tell right away the two of them had had a fight and shook her head. 

            "You better go apologize right now Riku…" Kairi began pulling Riku out of his boat. Riku looked at her for a moment. 

            "Sora rejected you…twice?" 

            "Yes Riku, thank you for bringing that wonderful memory up again." 

            "Oh God…I've made such a bad mistake. Sora hates me now…" Kairi shook her head. 

            "No Riku, he can't hate you…he cares for you too much. You just need to find a way to make it up to him that's all. He'll take you back, no matter what he said." Kairi stepped back and stuck out her hand to Riku. 

            "Come on Riku! We'll think up the perfect plan!" 

Author's Commentary: Next chapter is the last! I know, its sad, but Blank and I are going to start our co-written story (which can be viewed under this account) and I've been wanting to finish up this for a while now. Will Sora take Riku back? What is Kairi's plan? ^^ Round and round and round it goes, where the story stops, no one knows!


	10. Chapter 10: Floofy Cream Puffs and Littl...

"Once Upon a Paopu Fruit"

By Shampoo

Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the message by now, I don't own KH

Author's Commentary: Well, here it is. Last chapter. It makes me kinda sad…*sniffle* 

BUT! You guys don't have to be sad! For you see…I have another fic out! Its co-written by The Ambitious Blank, so its not all me, but its posted under my name, its Riku/Sora, and its pretty darn good, if you ask me. Blank and I have been plotting a co-written fic prolly since before I even began writing this fic…So, go check it out! Please? ^^

Chapter 10: Floofy Cream Puffs and Little Fuzz Muffins

            "Well, I order you to obey Kairi's plan!" Selphie drew herself up, though shorter than Riku by quite a bit, he still found himself cowering before her. Riku growled…as he was Selphie's slave, there was nothing he could do when she gave an order.

            "Selphie, Kairi…guys, this isn't just some little fight…this won't work to resolve it…"

            The two girls stared at him; Selphie's innocent green eyes blinking, and Kairi's wide lavender ones still sparkling with slight mischief. They stared at Riku for a moment, then turned back to each other.

            "Ok, so you'll take care of flowers Selphie? I think Sora likes blue…but make sure they're a light blue."

            "Got it. Light blue. And you'll take care of food Kairi?" 

            "Right. You think Tidus will distract Sora long enough to get this set up?" Selphie stared at Kairi incredulously. 

            "Let me get this straight. You want _Tidus_ to _distract_ someone?" Selphie bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to giggle on the concept. Kairi too, brought her hand to her mouth, covering it up as she tried hard not to laugh.

            Riku just rolled his eyes. 

            "This is the stupidest idea ever…" The two girls proceeded to ignore him. 

            "Right, so Wakka will distract Sora…And Tidus can be on decorating committee…or something." Selphie looked over at Kairi, confirming this worked for her. Kairi nodded and gave Selphie a thumbs up. 

            "Doesn't anyone care about me here?" Riku protested, staring at the two girls. 

            "Nope!" 

            "Not really…" 

            Riku sighed. 

            _This is for you Sora…_

            *********

            "Wow…" Selphie let out a long breath, her eyes wide with disbelief. "It's a little scary, huh Kairi?" 

            Kairi didn't say anything, she just nodded and continued to stare at Riku. 

            "What?!" He demanded trying to turn. "What have you done to me?!" The two girls spun him around to see his reflection in the mirror. 

            Riku glowered at his reflection. This was by far the stupidest idea ever. 

            "Riku…you look so…" Selphie's nose crinkled up as she tried to think of a good word.

            "I look like a girl." He stated, staring at himself. Selphie stared at Riku's reflection. 

            "Maybe a little…but…you're even prettier than Kairi and me!" Riku stared at his reflection. His skin was the same pale moonlight tone it had always been, albeit dusted with a little powder today. His eyes were the strange hypnotic, green washed with blue, but Selphie had delicately applied mascara, giving him long, dark eyelashes, a little feminine, but they made his eyes look large and even a deeper green. They'd brushed and brushed the silver locks, fighting ever knot until Riku's hair had become a moonlight spun silk of silver. 

            That wasn't the worst part. 

            It was far from the worst part.

            Riku was wearing a wedding dress. He had no idea where Selphie had come across it, but naturally, she had one. It was rather plain, as such dresses were hard to come by around here, but nonetheless, it was definitely, a wedding dress. It cascaded down past Riku's ankles, white with silver embroidery. It was short sleeved, but Selphie had insisted he had covered his arms with long white gloves, covered in pearls and gaudy embroidery. Kairi was gently placing a homemade veil, complete with the baby blue flowers in his hair. 

            "Wow…I bet you're the prettiest bride to ever be married on these islands…" Selphie commented. 

            "Come on Riku, you're going to be late!" Kairi dragged him towards the door; eager to see how well her plan would work. 

            "What's going on…?" Sora tried to look around. All around him, he could smell something that smelled like flowers and cake.  For some odd reason, Wakka was throwing a blitzball at him every time he tried to move from his spot, and he thought he heard Tidus shuffling around.  

            On top of all that, he was blindfolded. Sora strained to hear what he couldn't see. Normally, he loved a good practical joke, even when he was the butt of the joke, but today he just wasn't in the mood and it was making him irritable. 

            "Ok Wakka! Untie his blindfold!" Was that Selphie's voice? Had to be, no one was that perky but her. Sora squinted for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the light, then noticed something very peculiar. A beautiful young woman with silver hair was standing in front of him, dressed all in white. Some sort of veil covered her face, so Sora couldn't see her well. 

            "You don't have to accept if you don't want too…" A voice said from behind the veil.

            _Wait…I know that voice…_

            "But this is my way of saying that I…um…this is my way of saying how I feel. That is I…well um…" The person in the dress shifted uncomfortably. 

            "Sora, even if the Paopu Fruit is the reason we fell in love in the first place, I don't care! I love you now, and that's all the matters! Not how, or why, or anything like that! So…this whole wedding set-up…its just my way of saying I will love you forever Sora…And I'm ready to promise that to you…" 

            "Riku…" Sora shook his head and reached up to pull off his friend's veil. "I don't know yet Riku…You didn't forgive me Riku. You didn't come and apologize. You waited until Selphie and Kairi devised some weird plot Riku. I don't know if I can accept this all just yet. Let me think about it, ok Riku?" 

            Sora turned and began to walk away when suddenly he stopped. 

            "And what's with you wearing dresses all the time now Riku?" Sora gave Riku a half-hearted smile. 

            "Selphie has a fetish for guys in dresses." Riku remarked calmly, smiling back at Sora, in the same half-happy, half-sad smile. 

            "I do not!" Selphie yelled, stamping her foot against the sand. Riku and Sora looked at each other and laughed, just like the old friends they used to be. 

            "Catch you later Riku…" Sora called and ran off. 

            It was a sign of forgiveness…almost. 

            Riku scrubbed his face one last time, and looked as his reflection, confident that the last of the make-up was off. He smoothed out his favorite yellow and black shirt as he walked out the door. 

            "Feels good to be a boy again…" he remarked. After Selphie and Kairi's plan had failed, Selphie had released Riku from his servitude, much to his relief. He shook his head around, purposely messing up his silver hair, just enough. 

            Time to go find Sora. 

            Riku walked slowly in the sand, trying to look like he was going no where in particular. He could see Selphie, Tidus and Wakka all involved in some sort of game out in the ocean. The main point of it seemed to be splashing Selphie and listening to her shriek. Riku smiled, feeling old all of the sudden, as he bent down and crawled into the secret place.

            "Guess you found my hiding spot, huh Riku?" 

            "Wasn't that hard…" Riku remarked as he moved all the way in. Sora was seated on the round, his back turned to Riku. 

            "Its ok. You can sit by me." Sora spoke as if he could read Riku's mind, "After all, its not like we ever fell in love. So that makes us just friends." 

            "Sora…" Riku reached back in his back pocket and pulled out something, tossing it to Sora. Being Riku, it landed expertly on Sora's lap. Sora blinked and turned to Riku as Riku sat next to him. 

            "A Paopu fruit…but Riku, why?" Riku grinned at Sora and turned to face him. 

            "I think it got messed up last time because we didn't eat the whole fruit. So I thought, well, I'll just go get us a whole one. Because I would never risk losing you Sora. I'll do anything, stupid myth or not. What do you say? Should we give it a try?" 

            Sora grinned, ever so slightly, though he tried to hide it. "They taste pretty disgusting…" 

            "Anything for you fuzz muffin!" Riku declared with a dead serious expression on his face. Sora couldn't take it. He burst out laughing and broke the fruit in half, giving Riku half. The two of them took a deep breath and quickly shoved the fruit in their mouths, chewing quickly and swallowing as soon as they can. 

            "Funny…didn't taste as bad as last time. Kinda sweet and fresh…like an apple mixed with a mango sorta…" Sora commented as he wiped a bit of the juice off his mouth. 

            "You missed a spot," Riku commented. 

            "Huh? Where?" Sora was cut off suddenly as Riku pressed his lips against his. It was a swift kiss, but gentle, so unlike Riku, just a gentle caressing of Riku's lips against Sora's. Riku pulled away a few inches and licked Sora's lips. 

            "Never mind. I got it for you…" Riku said with a smile. Sora laughed and smiled, cuddling up to his best friend and love, and allowing himself to be held against Riku's chest.

            "Thanks Floofy…you're the best." 

Author's Commentary: And that's it! The final chapter! Did you love it? Hate it? Loved it so much you're going to throw stuff at me because it's the last chapter? ^^ Tell me!


End file.
